Future of Darkness
by WriterGirl01
Summary: The year is 2031 in Frienship and a dark lord goes back 21-years into the past to kidnapp Casper McFadden. He wants to devour Casper's pure soul to save himself from being force to cross over from a rare ghost cancer. The trio and the Harvery's must find a way to get into the future and save Casper. They will also learn more about this dark ghost and what he is planning.
1. Chapter 1: A Dark Plan is a Foot

Future of Darkness

By: WriterGirl01

Chapter 1: A Dark Plan is a Foot

A dark ghostly figure stood out of a balcony looking out into the moonless night of Friendship, Maine. His ghostly hands held the metal rod, as it was his afterlife depending on it from falling to the ground. "Damn this ghost cancer! Why must I suffer this weakness! I am the most feared ghost in Friendship, Maine. Damn this to hell!" The dark ghost yelled out loud.

Then a young ghost came up from behind him and put her hand on his right shoulder. "My Lord you must rest. I have told you time and time again that you are too we-" Before she could finish the word the dark ghost turned around and put his lips onto hers. The two began to kiss with so much force that a fleshie would not have survive this type of kissing. As the dark ghost deepens the kiss on his lover his ghostly body began to shake. The young ghost pulled away from him for fear that he was being force to cross over. "My Love you must come to bed. I will give you the shot to help you with the pain." The ghost said. She took his right arm over her left arm and began to go to the large king size bed that they shared.

As she got her lover into the bed he had pulled her closer to him. "Samantha my love hurry. Get the shot the pain is too much for me to take. Hurry my love hurry." The dark ghost said with his face filled with pain. Samantha flew as fast as her ghostly body would allow her to get the shot that she had made that night. She knew that this was going to be a long night of her lord and love being in pain. She knew that they were not going to get any sleep to night. She hatred thinking this, but she was not going to do this anymore. To night was the last for her. She did not want to leave him, but she could not take it anymore. She had to come up with something to help the love of her afterlife. As she left the lab were she had made the shot two ghosts came out of their rooms.

"Michael, Jacob I need you. Our Lord is in pain. I need you two to hold him down for me as I put the shot into his body." Samantha said to them. Then they heard a roar of pain coming from their Lords room.

"Samantha hurry my body is beginning to shake again!" The Lord screamed for her. Without looking at each other they flew into the room. What they saw scared them to life. Their Lords body was shaking horribly and there was a light coming to force him to cross over. The two male ghosts flew to their Lord and held their Lords arms and put their ghostly bodies on top of his to hold him down.

"Here you are my Lord! The shot should work quickly." Samantha said putting the shot into his right arm and pushing the black liquid into his body. As soon as Samantha put all the dark liquid into his arm the light disappeared as fast as it came. His body began to stop shaking and his face that was once filled with pain was know gone from his face. Samantha smiled that her lover was still here but was now upset that was not going to stop until she had found the cure.

"I cannot do this anymore my Lord. You must find another soul to devour to give me time to find a cure for the ghost cancer. I am too tried of these sleepless nights hearing you in pain. I just cannot do it anymore." Samantha said with her head bowed low from other failure. The ghost looked at her and knew that he had asked too much from her.

"I know Samantha I know. But every soul that I choose to devour has not last for as long as two months. I must have a pure soul to devour. I think that will be enough for you to find the cure for this damn cancer. But there is no soul that is pure in this damn town." The ghost said to her. Samantha looked at him for a moment and she had a look in her eyes that her lord knew she had come up with a plan. "What is it Samantha? What have you got into your head?" The ghost asked her.

"Well what about that friendly ghost you told me about. What was the name again my love?" She asked him smiling. He rolled his eyes at her. The two ghosts had gotten off their Lord so he could fix himself in the bed to look at his girlfriend. He did not understood what his lover was getting at.

"Casper, Casper McFadden from Friendship, Maine, he live at an old manor called Whipstaff that was destroyed about ten years ago from an earthquake. But he disappeared 21-years ago. No one has seen him since December 25, 2010 when the old fleshie called Dr. Harvey had to leave the manor due to not paying the morgue on time. So what do you want me to do dear? Knock on every ghost's door in the town asking them about the friendly brat. Not many ghosts know who Casper McFadden is. Most of them have crossed over. Even his own uncles, The Ghostly Trio, crossed over around about the same time that he went missing. I do not understand what you want to do with a ghost that may not even be in Maine anymore." He said to his lover. He knew Casper from school and was a loser that no one really hanged out with him. The only ones that did was his cousin Spooky, and Spooky's girlfriend Poil. But he had devoured Spooky's soul about a year after Casper went missing. Poil was now living with him but she did not care for him. Well who could blame her for what he did to Spooky. To his knowledge Poil was the only one that knew Casper the friendly ghost, as he liked to call himself.

"I know he is missing. It would be pointless to try to find a ghost that no one has seen for 21 years. But why not go into the past 21 years ago to get him my love." Samantha said trying to get her lover to understand what she was telling him. He looked at her for a moment and then he understood what she was saying.

"Yes you are right. We could just use the time machine that those stupid fleshies made to stop me from taking over this town. But who would go my love? I need you here with me to make sure that the pain is under control. I am too weak to go myself and I am afraid that the trio will destroy me in a second. I cannot send Poil, she would just tell Casper to hide and try to change history." He said more to himself then anyone around him. Michael looked at his Lord with longing in his eyes.

"I will go my Lord!" Michael said with a bow too low for his own good. The Lord rolled his eyes at him and then looked at his lover.

"Anyone but him." He said to her.

"Now dear give Mike a chance. He may make up for the mistakes that he made in the past." Samantha said to him. The Lord was thinking that it could get him out of his hair for the night. But what about Jacob? The brat did not go anywhere without his brother. He could send the boy to make sure that the kid kept his brother in line.

He signed knowing that he lost this battle as the pain began to come back again. "Fine! You will go Michael and Jacob will go with you. All you have to do is wait until everyone is asleep in the manor. Be careful not to make any noise the trio will wake up to anything. Casper sleeps in a room with a fleshie named Kat Harvey. Samantha will make you a potion that will make Casper unable to fly and will put him in a coma. Make this fast I cannot take this pain anymore. Dear when you have done the potion for them make more of the shot this is going to be a painful night for me." The Lord said laying down trying to stop the pain from coming to his body. Samantha went up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Oh and put in this date my dear. April 20, 2010 at the time of 6:30pm. That should work for Michael and Jacob." Her lover said to her. She nodded her head at him and told the boys to follow her to the lab.

In the lab she made the potion for Michael. The potion was a dark red color that was different from their Lords shots. "Now Mike listen and listen good. You only give him one drop of this. It will make him unable to fly but he will still be able to talk. I do not want you to use it all up. If you do that he may be useless to our Lord. Do you understand?" Samantha asked him. Michael nodded his head yes. He was so happy that his beloved Lord was giving him another chance to prove his loyalty. Samantha shook her head at him then looked at Jacob. "Please Jacob watch and make sure that your brother does not miss this up. Be careful and good luck. When you get the boy call me so I can open the portal to the time machine so that you can come home." Samantha said giving them a cell phone to call her.

She began to put in the time that her Lord told her about in the machine. The date was April 20, 2010 at around 6:30pm. "Please do not miss this up Mike. I will not be able to stop our Lord if he wants to kill you for missing things up again." Samantha said to him.

Michael looked at her and smiled. "I will not miss up Samantha. You will see I will make you proud." Michael said taking Jacob's hand as the time machine opened a portal and the boys flew into it.

The portal closed with a click leaving Samantha alone in the lab. Samantha began to make the shots for her Lord. "I hope you make me proud cousin. I just hope you do." She said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2: The Surpise Party

Future of Darkness

By: WriterGirl01

Chapter 2: The Surprise Party

It is April 20, 2010 in Friendship, Maine. Not much was going on in the town but in the haunted manor called, Whipstaff the inhabitants were getting ready to throw a surprise party for the two youngest in the manor. Kathleen Harvey or as she liked to be called Kat was turning twenty-seven-years-old today. She and her father Doctor James Harvey have been living in Whipstaff for fifteen years since Carrigan Crittenden had allowed them to stay in the old manor to get rid of the ghosts that lived there. But since she had passed away that same year the old manor had gone to Dr. Harvey since she had let them inhabit the manor.

Kat was going to get her Masters in business mgmt from Maine Maritime College that was 38 miles away from Friendship. She was at school taking a test in her math class and would not be home for an hour. That gave the elder inhabitants time to get the party supplies all set up in the kitchen. As for Casper he was out getting dinner for the ghostly trio who had order him to go to France, and London for the food that they wanted. The leader of the ghostly trio and the eldest uncle of Casper, Stretch wanted to make sure that the kid was busy so they could do this "friendly act" for him and Kat without Casper seeing them being nice. The trio had told the Doc not to say that they helped him in anyway. And if the Doc said anything to Kat or Casper he was not going to be happy when their next session came up.

"All right boys I think that will do. I promise that I will not let Casper and Kat know that you helped me. Try to keep Casper out of the kitchen until you see Kat's car." Dr. Harvey looked at them.

The trio rolled their eyes at the doc and was going to go to the living room to wait for Casper to bring their food. "All right Doc we hear yea. Will keep bulbhead busy until Kitty-Kat comes home. Come on boys lets go watch some TV." Stretch said to his younger brothers. They flew out of the kitchen almost knocking over Kat's present. Dr. Harvey shook his head when they left. He knew they met well but sometimes he did not know how he put up with them.

In the living the trio were watching an opera show that Fatso had picked out. "Come on Fatso change the channel this is putting me to sleep." Stinkie said yawning from boredom. Stretch was rubbing his hands into his head. He hated that Fatso picked these stupid shows to watch. He just wanted to watch a movie not get a headache from some guy singing.

"I love this show! It is my turn to pick what we watch. You picked last night Stink. So just deal with it." Fatso said putting his hands to the side of his ghostly body. As they waited for Casper to bring the food Fatso felt something stuck into the sofa. He pulled it out and saw that it had Casper's name on it. "Hey Stretch look at this its the little glow-warms report card." Fatso said handing it over to his eldest brother.

Stretch took it from Fatso and open the report card. He began to turn red from anger. Stinkie looked at Stretch and knew that he was not happy with Casper at the moment. "How bad did short sheet do bro?" Stinkie asked looking over his brother's shoulder. When he saw the grades he understood why Stretch was mad. Bulbhead failed everything.

"Boys to night Casper is coming on our scare raves. He is going to scare a fleshie in front of us or he will not be coming home until he dose. This kid is going to drive me crazy with his friendlies." Stretch said putting the report card back into the sofa. Just then Casper came into the living room with three large bags.

Breathing hard Casper began to talk to the trio. "Hey guys sorry I got your dinner." Casper said to them. Stretch was mad at him but was not going to break his word to the doc about the party that they have been planning since the beginning of April.

"What took you so long short sheet?" Stretch asked him getting a little annoyed that he had to wait so long for the food. He wanted to show him the report card that he lied to him about but he was going to wait until after Casper put the food down. "Just hurry and give us the food Casper." He said to him.

"All right here you guys go. We have a large plate of Jamon Jamon from London, three large Baguette Sandwiches from France, and for dessert large baked apple pie from Mr. Dees bakery down in the town." Casper putting the all the food down in front of the trio. The trio began to eat the food as if they have never eaten before in their afterlife. Casper looked at them waiting for at least one of them to say thanks, but he knew that was not going to happen. Just then he saw a car pull into Whipstaff and know that Kat was home from school. She was really late. She had told Casper that she would be home by 4:00 and she came home at 5:30. He looked at the trio again and saw that his Uncle Stretch was looking at him. Casper knew that he was in trouble for something but he did not know for what. "Is something wrong Uncle Stretch?" Casper asked trying not give it away that he was scared. When his eldest uncle looked at him like that made Casper wish he was alive again.

Stretch put his left hand into the sofa and pulled out the report card and waving it in front of his nephew's face. Casper had gotten whiter then his ghostly body normally was. He was sure he had put his report card somewhere that the trio would never find it. How could he be so stupid to leave it in the living room? He was in for it now. And by the look on his uncle's face he had already came up with something to make him pay for his failing grades. "So Casper when were you going to show us your grades?" Stretch asked taking another bite of his sandwich. He knew the brat was going to try anything to get out of trouble but not this time. He was going to go scaring with them. And that was final. Not his brothers or short sheet was going to change his mind.

Casper was going to say something when Kat called out his name. "Casper! Casper! Come down here quick dad wants to talk to us in the Kitchen." Kat said from her and Casper's room. Casper turned his head to the door happy that Dr. Harvey had saved him from the trio. He looked back at the trio and they gave him a look. "Just go Casper! But when the doc is down talking to you then you are coming with us on our scare rave to night. Do you understand?" Stretch said to him. Casper knew there was no way of getting out of this. He was in for a long night with the trio.

"Yes Uncle Stretch I understand." Casper said with his head down. This was going to be a long night. After gave him a nod and told him to leave. Casper flew out of the room as fast as he could. As he flew he almost went right throw Kat.

"Wow! Casper what is wrong? You look like you seen the grim reaper or something." Kat said walking down the stairs with Casper following behind her with his head lowered. She looked back at him and knew that the trio had said something to him. She had always felt bad for him. Those jerks as she like to call them always made Casper feel like he was not worth anything. "Casper what did your asshole uncles say to you. Come on you can tell me." Kat said trying to put her hand on his right shoulder. But Casper moved away before she could.

"They had found the report card for my grades Kat. I am so stupid I left it in the living room when I was trying to find a hiding spot for it. Now I have to go out scarring with them. I do not want to go but there is nothing I can do. Uncle Stretch had the look that nothing was going to change his mind. I am so done for." Casper said trying not to cry. He hated scarring fleshies he just wanted to make friends with them. Kat went up to him and pulled him into a hug. The hug did not last for too long since Casper was cold to touch, but Kat knew he needed comfort.

"Do not worry about it. Just scare someone and then you can come home. Come on lets go see what dad wants. Oh you better stop crying or dad is going to ask and then he will go to the trio about giving you a break. Then you are going to wish that you were alive when the trio get to you." Kat said walking into the dark kitchen. Casper followed her from behind.

"Why is it so dark in here? Dad! Dad you wanted to see us." Kat called into the kitchen. Casper was about to turn on the light when a hand stops him. Then the other hand turned on the light and jumped out yelling surprised. Kat and Casper jumped back and began to laugh.

"Happy birthday Bucket. Oh happy late birthday Casper. I wanted to throw a party for you both at the same time and Kat's birthday seem like a good idea to do it. Well let's open your gifts." Dr. Harvey said to them. Kat opened her gift and saw that her father had gotten her a portfolio for when she started to look for a job as a manager in a store. Casper opened his gift and saw that Dr. Harvey had gotten him a book that he wanted to read, _The Trojan War: A New History by Barry Strauss. _He had smiled at the book.

"Thanks Dr. Harvey but you did not have to get me the book." Casper said putting the book down and flying to Dr. Harvey and giving him a big hug.

"Do not worry about it Casper. It is your birthday and I wanted to get you the book. Bucket how do you like your portfolio?" Dr. Harvey asked her. Kat looked at him with so much happiness that she did not know what to say.

"Thanks dad this is going to help me a lot when I look for a job. But how did you get the money? I thought that you were having trouble paying the morgue for Whipstaff." Kat said to her father.

Dr. Harvey looked at Kat with sadden eyes. He did not want her to worry about the bills but Kat had always wanted to know what was going on with the bills. She had even told her father that she take a year off of college and help him with the bills. But the doc would not hear of it. He wanted Kat to get her career and make a life for herself. He did not want her to put her life on hold for him. "We had this talk already Kathleen. I do not want you to put your life on hold because I cannot pay the bills to the manor. Do not worry Bucket we will be fine." He said to her. She tried to smile but she did not believe her father. The bank was calling all the time now demanding that Dr. Harvey not be late on the morgue. They have given them so many chances and now the bank had to put their foot down. Kat had a feeling that her father was not telling her the whole truth of what the bank wants her father to do. But she could not force her father to anything that he did not want to do. Even if that means her taking a break from school and working more hours to help him with the bills. Se was not going to bring it up anymore.

"So what are you two going to do after the party?" Dr. Harvey asked getting the candles on the take and lighting them up. A lot of people thought that Dr. Harvey was weird for buying the candles. You see Casper is 115-years-old and Kat was 27. So people were trying to figure out why he needed so many candles.

Kat looked at her father and smiled. "Well I am going to take it easy for the night and read a book. Or listen to music but not sure yet dad." Kat said to her father. She had been so busy studying for test that she had not had a relaxing night. So she was going to make up for it.

Casper looked at both of them and put his head down. He was not going to have a relaxing night. On the other hand this was going to be the worst night of his afterlife. "I have to go on a scare rave with the trio. I really do not want to go, but there is no way out of it." Casper said to them. Kat felt bad for him the trio were not that nice to him when it came to him being friendly.

"Casper do not worry about it. You will be fine. Just scare someone and then they will let you come home." Kat said to him. Dr. Harvey looked at him and knew that this was hard for him.

"Casper all you have to do is listen to the boys and do what they want you to do then you will be fine. But next time try to get better grades. You know that they boys worry about your schooling. They just want you to do great in school." The doc said to him. Casper nodded his head and understood that they were trying to cheer him up and to make his uncles happy with him.

"Well here we go with the cake. _Happy birthday to yous! Happy birthday to yous! Happy birthday dear Casper and Kat! Happy birthday to yous!" _They all sang trying so hard not to laugh. Dr. Harvey cut pieces of the cake and gave one to each of them. They started talking about everything that happen with their days. But the smiles soon left Casper's face as he heard his uncles.

"Lets go Bulbhead! We anti got all day!" Stretch yelled at the main room of the manor. Casper pushed the plate away from him and began to fly out the door.

"Remember Casper do not let them push you around. And try to scare a human I have something to talk to you about ok." Kat said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He blushed a little and nodded his head yes and went to see his uncles.

He got to where the trio where and waited for them to say something to him. "Do I really have to go you guys?" Casper asked them. Fatso looked at the boy, as he did not understand what Casper was talking about.

"What are you talking about glow-warm?" Fatso asked. Casper looked at Fatso like he was out of this world. He just shook his head at Fatso when Stretch made his head into a hammer and hit Fatso on the head.

"You have got to be kicking me! Fatso the kid is coming with us on the scare rave. He failed in everything in school." Stinkie yelled getting mad that Fatso is so clueless about the whole thing.

Stretch went up to Casper and put his hands on both Casper's shoulders. He went down to his eye level. "You are going Casper McFadden and that is final. We will not come until you scare someone. The faster you scare the easier it will be for you. Do you understand me?" Stretch said to Casper. When any of them put their hands on his shoulders he knew that they were being serious. And Stretch never said his full name unless he was serious. Casper would just have to grin and bear it.

"Yes Uncle Stretch I understand." Casper said looking into his uncles violet eyes. Pleased with his answer they began the scare rave. They had left the house at around 6:40pm. As they left Whipstaff Casper saw someone out of the corner of his eye. Casper began to fly to were he thought he saw someone, but was stopped by Stretch.

"What the heck are you doing Casper?" Stretch asked him.

Casper looked at his uncle then back to the spot that he thought he was someone. "Nothing Uncle Stretch I thought I saw someone behind the tree. Never mind it was nothing." He said going to his uncle right side and they began to fly off.

From behind the tree the two ghostly figures came out wiping away sweat from their faces. "That was a close one Jacob. All we have to do is wait until they come back and take Casper McFadden back to our Lord. I will make him proud of me. And not even a friendly ghost is going to stand in my way. Even if that ghost in question is a cute one." Michael said to loud. Jacob tilled his head to the side not understanding what his brother just said.

"What do you mean a cute one Mike? He's a boy how can he be cute?" Jacob asked him.

Michael wanted to kick himself in the tail. His brother was too young to know what he was talking about. There are sometimes that he wished that he just kept his mouth shut. "Nothing Jacob I was just fooling around. Come lets go sit and wait. They may be gone for awhile." Michael said hoping that his brother would not keep asking him about what he said about the friendly ghost.

Jacob looked at Michael for a moment. "Ok Mike. Can I sleep on your lap that time machine made me really tried." Jacob said trying so hard to stop a yawn. Michael laughed at him and picked up his little brother.

"Ok little brother I will wake you up when they get back." Michael said sitting down near the tree with his little brother in his lap. Jacob put his head right on his brother's chest and fell right to sleep. Michael waited until they will come back. Then he will gain the respect from his Lord.


	3. Chapter 3: To Hunt or Not to Hunt

Future of Darkness

By: WriterGirl01

Chapter 3: To Hunt or Not to Hunt

Casper felt like this night was not going to end. The trio were trying to teach to teach the younger ghost how to scare right. But Casper was not getting it. He tried no matter how hard he tried; Casper just did not want to scare. Stretch was beginning to give up on the boy. But they would not go home until Casper scared someone.

Stinkie scanned the area and found a male and a female fleshie making out in the woods. "All right kiddo. All you have to do is scare them. And make it good or I'll stink yea to the moon." Stinkie said pushing Casper to the tree that the fleshies were in front of. This was his third time trying to scare a fleshie in the woods. He kept telling himself to think of someone he did not care for.

There was only one fleshie that he could think of. He never liked the fleshie boy called Vic. Kat had a crush on him when she was in middle school. Vic was the one boy he would not mind scare. But he will still would feel bad about scaring him. Vic had started to grow up and not act like a jerk to Kat. They were not the best of friends, but they sometimes hanged out. But about twelve-years-ago Vic's mother had passed away and he had to go live with his dad in Augusta, Maine, Kat never heard from him again. But now back to the problem at hand, scaring these two fleshies.

Casper would have taken a deep breath if he were alive to get him ready to scare the girl and the boy. He flew up into the tree's leaves and sat on a branch. He was feeling sick about having to do this. But he just wanted to go home. They have been out for two hours. He would have thought that Stretch would have given just given up and let them go home. But his uncle was keeping to his word. He had wished that he had hidden the report card better. He heard something happening under from where he was sitting. The fleshie boy was on top of the girl trying to get her clothes off.

"Please Mark. I do not want to do this. Please let me go." The fleshie girl said with tears coming down her face. Casper hated seeing a girl cry. He was getting mad that the boy was hurting her.

"Shut up Meaghan! I promise I will not hurt you. Just shut the hell up and let me have my way." Mark said pushing her hands down to the grass and beings to suck on her neck. Meaghan began crying again telling him to stop. Mark was about to undo the rest of her shirt buttons when he felt an ice-cold hand on his left shoulder.

He turned to look around and saw Casper standing, well floating there with his arms across his chest. The trio were just standing by a near by tree watching Casper. Stretch had a feeling that the kid was not going to scare the fleshies. The leader put his hands into fists getting mad at his nephew. This was the last and final straw with Casper. Fatso looked at Stretch and knew that his elder brother was going to lose it. Fatso tapped Stinkie on the shoulder. Stinkie looked at Fatso wondering why he tapped him for. Fatso nodded his head to Stretch's spot. Stinkie looked at his brother and knew that the anger management that Stretch was taking with the Doc was not working. The youngest of the trio was getting worried that Stretch was going to hurt Casper. "Stretch! Come down. Give Short Sheet some time. He may scare the boy for trying to rape the girl." Stinkie said to Stretch. Stretch did not look or say anything to his brother. He just nodded his head still looking Casper.

Casper began to float to the boy who was backing up to the side of the girl. Casper did not stop floating to the boy. The boy was trying to speak, but he lost the voice to say anything from the fear of seeing Casper. The girl was shaking, but she was great full that Casper saved her from being raped. "You should never touch a girl like that. That is not nice. If I find out that you ever hurt her like that again, I will scare you so bad that you will wish that you were not born. Now leave!" Casper said going up to the boy and putting his hand on his chest pushing him away from the girl. The girl back up a bit as the boy fell on his butt.

The boy screamed "G-G-Ghost!" And ran as fast as he could not of the woods. He had left the girl all alone with Casper.

Casper turned to the girl and helps her up on her feet. "Are you ok?" He asked.

The girl smiled at him and put her arms around Casper's small frame and gave him a quick hug. "Thank you so much! You saved me from Mark. I never saw a ghost that protected people. I always assumed that you guys scared the living." The girl said to Casper giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Casper blushed from the kiss.

Casper laughed at the girl and began to say something to her. "Well we are supposed to scare humans. But some of us just want to make friends with them. Like me I am a friendly ghost. All I want is too make friends with fleshies. That is what we call humans. But their are some ghost that think I am weird and want nothing to do with me. But I cannot help it, I like making friends. Oh sorry my name is Casper. What is your name? I heard the boy said a name but I did not hear the name too well." Casper holding out his right hand. The girl smiled and took his right hand into her right hand.

"The name is Meaghan. Casper that is a cute name for a boy. What does not name mean?" Meaghan asked Casper. He smiled at her with his blue eyes shining in the starry night.

"I think my name is of Persian origin meaning treasurer. What does your name stand for?" Casper asked Meaghan who gave him a smile for asking.

"My name is of Welsh origin meaning pearl. But my mom loved the name because she lost her best friend when she was seventeen-years-old in 1985 from a car crash. They were like sisters and my mom wanted to honor her some way when she found out she was having me. So my full name is Meaghan Parker Anderson. I took her first and last name. Well I better be going. My mom will kill me if I am late getting home. Thank you again Casper you are such a sweet boy." Meaghan said giving Casper a kiss once again on the cheek. Casper watches her as she faded into the trees and disappeared from his view.

Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder and knew whom it was. He had forgotten that he was out on a scare rave with the trio. As he turned around he saw Fatso and Stinkie behind Stretch as if they were afraid of him at that very moment. When Casper looked at his eldest uncle he knew why his other uncles were scared of Stretch. Stretch look like he was going to kill him again. Casper knew that his uncles saw the whole thing with that boy Mark and his new friend Meaghan. But he could not help but want to help Meaghan out. Is that so wrong? He loved the trio do not get him wrong, but sometimes he wished that they were more like him. But he knew that would never happen. He was just too different from them. He wanted them to be proud of him but he knew that was never going to happen. They would always find something that they did not like him doing. To Casper there was no pleasing his uncles. All Casper could do is try think of a reason that he did not scare them. "I can explain Uncle Stretch you see the boy named Mar-" Casper was cut short with Stretch's hand going over his mouth.

"I do not give a damn what you have to say glow-warm. I am sick and tried of this shit with you. You are a ghost not a goddamn fleshie! You need to start acting like one and scare or out you go. If I have to kick those goddamn fleshies out I will! You will scare if you like it or not I do not give a damn! You are a worthless do you hear me Casper! Fucking worthless! Let's just go home I am done of having a nephew that is an other embarrassment to me for one goddamn night." Stretch said taking his hand off of Casper's mouth flew away from him and the others. Fatso went up to Casper trying to comfort the boy only to have two hands on his left arm.

"If you guys try to comfort the kid then you will be out with him. I mean it! This kid needs to learn a lesson about the afterlife. Do you understand me brothers?" Stretch said looking at his younger brothers. They knew that he was not joking of what he said. He never called them brothers unless he wanted them to know that he was being serious. They looked at Casper who had his head down not looking at them. Stinkie knew that the kid was holding back tears. His brother said some horrible things to Casper before but not like this. It was like Stretch wanted to hurt his feelings to make him stop this "friendly ghost" crap. He did not want to but he nodded his head yes at Stretch. He knew that if he did not him and Fatso had nowhere to go. Fatso understood that it was to teach Casper a lesson but he wish that his brother did not call him worthless. But like Stinkie he too nodded his head yes. Stretch nodded his head at them with a pleased look on his face. He turned around without looking at Casper who was trying so hard not to show the tears escaping his eyes.

"Let's go home then. I need to talk to the Doc." Stretch said not looking at the rest of his family.

As they got closer to the manor Casper just wanted to go to the lighthouse and cry. Was he really worthless to them? He did everything in that damn manor. He made them food and made sure that the house was as dirty as it could be. They would be gone for weeks going on their scare vacations leaving him alone with the Harvey's. He love having Kat and Dr. Harvey in his afterlife, but sometimes he just wanted to go with his uncles and have some fun. But they never took him anywhere. They always told him that he was too young to be so far away from Whipstaff. Now he knew the truth from Stretch that he was an embarrassment to them for his friendliness. The first time in Casper's afterlife he was wondering the question that Hamlet asked in William Shakespeare's play "To be or not to be that is the question." Should he hunt or should he not hunt that is the question. He needed time to think the question over. He started to float away from the trio but was stopped by Stretch.

Stretch took a hold of his left hand pulling him away from the path to the lighthouse. "Who the hell told you that you could go anywhere? You are going home and going to your room until I say you can leave. Look at me when I am talking to you Casper." Stretch said putting his other hand under Casper's chin and pulling Casper's face up so he can look into the boy's eyes. Casper's face was horrible to look at the boy had been crying that his eyes were red and you can tell that he was hurt from the words that Stretch had yelled at him. Stretch's face was unreadable to Casper. He did not know what his uncle was thinking about. He just wanted to get away from them. He tried to pull his face away but Stretch would not let go of his face. "I will say this one last time Casper you are grounded until I say otherwise. I will be the one to teach you scaring after school. The only time you will see your little bone-bag crush is at night and when it's time to eat. You are not allowed to make any friends unless I approve of them. If I see you talking to a fleshie out of Whipstaff out you go. Do you fucking understand me Casper McFadden?" Stretch said still holding onto Casper's face. Casper knew there was no way around it. He knew that this night was going to be the worst in his afterlife.

"I understand." Casper said trying not look at his uncle anymore.

"What was that Casper?" Stretch asked getting madder then he had before.

Casper realized that he forgot to add his name at the end. This was not his night. He took a deep breath and look into his uncles violet eyes once again. "Sorry. I understand Uncle Stretch." Casper said hoping that was good for his uncle to let him go. Stretch nodded his head at him and let go of his face but not his left hand.

They began their journey back to the manor. At the tree near the manor Michael was still waiting for them to return from the scare rave. His brother was still sound asleep on his lap. He did not remember much from his fleshie life only that he and his brother were killed by his mother for being the devils children. That was 250 years ago in the year 1763. He knew that he was the first to die and was not able to protect his baby brother from their mother. I guess you can say that Jacob is his unfinished business. He always wondered how they ended up in Maine since they were born in France to Paulette and William Toupin. But I guess that was Samantha Desjardins doing for that. Now let me just say that Samantha and the boys are not cousins. She had felt bad for them and took them to Maine to live with her and their lord. The last time that Michael and Jacob Toupin where in France was to see their graves on the anniversary of their deaths. They have never been back since. It just made them remember the horrible night of their deaths.

As for Samantha she was about few hundred years younger than them. She was born on the year 1900. She was from Maine but her family came from France. She was the only girl of three older brothers that she loved very much. She was a happy child that had parents that loved her. But as she told Michael the story all good things must come to an end. She had gotten sick with tuberculosis and was taken away from her family to be cured of the illness. She said that she family never saw her again. She died from the illness in the year 1914. She left the house in the year 1912 thinking that her parents had caught the illness in time but that proved to be wrong. But she told Michael she has no idea what her unfinished business is. What Michael thinks is that she stayed around to look out for her family. But she does not think that is it. He had always felt bad that she could not find out why she never left the earth and crossed over, but maybe someday she would find her answer.

Michael snapped out of his know thoughts and saw that the trio were coming back. He looked at Casper and knew that the scaring had not gone good for him. He never understood how a cute boy ghost would want to make friends with fleshies than to scare the hell out of them. But he guesses that he had his reasons for being a friendly ghost. This was going to be hard for him to take the boy out of the manor. Reason one he did not know were Casper slept. Reason two when were all the people living and well unliving in the manor go to sleep. He would have to wait and see. But at least he knew that they were home at around 9:40pm. He began to awake Jacob up. "Come on little brother it's time to get up. The ghosts are back home." Michael said to his brother.

"Are they home Mike?" Jacob questioned his brother putting his hands up to his face wiping the sleep from his eyes. Michael smiled at his brother and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Yes they are but we are going to have to wait until everyone goes to sleep." Michael said taking his brother off his lap and setting him down next to him on the ground. All he wanted was to get Casper and go home to show his lord that he was smart.

Now that the trio and Casper were in the house Stretch took a hold of Casper and threw him into his room from the main floor of the manor. "Remember do not leave your room Short Sheet. If you do then you will wish that you were alive again. Now I need to go talk to the doc. I do not care what you guys do but do not come into the office or your going to regret it." Stretch said floating into the office to find Dr. Harvey working on papers from his job to the bills for the manor. All Stretch wanted to do was to take the doc out for the night after the scare rave. They have been planning this date for weeks. But with him being in a horrible mood and the doc was knee deep in bills for the manor, there was no way in hell that they were going out. He had just wished that Casper scared the hell out of those fleshies back in the woods. Then he would have not said those horrible things to Casper. He felt like shit saying those things to the kid. But when he looked at his nephew's face is when it really hit him hard. He had hurt his pride and joy. He was always proud of Casper but never showed it to him. He wanted Casper to like all the other ghosts and scare. He knew that the kid could scare, but never understood why he did not scare. Dr. Harvey looked up from his papers and saw Stretch floating in front of him with a look that would kill a man three times over.

"Oh hi Stretch how was the scare rave? Oh man! What happened you look madder than I ever seen you before." Dr. Harvey asked getting up from his chair going up to Stretch putting his right hand on Stretch's left hand. He knew the doc would be mad at him for losing his temper with Casper but he just could not help it. He floated to the chair and sat down not looking into James' eyes.

"I really lost it James. I really just lost my cool with Short Sheet. I said some really bad things to him. I do not think that this anger management is working for me. I told him that he was worthless and that if he does not scare and stop making friends with bone-bags then he was out of the house. I even told the same thing with Fatso and Stink. I told them that if they try to comfort him then they were out of the house with him. Who the hell said that to their only nephew who feels that the kid is his son? I feel like I am a bad ghost." Stretch said putting his face into his hands. This was the only way he could cool down before he saw Casper in the morning. James sat down next to him putting his right arm around Stretch's right shoulder.

"Listen to me Stretch you need to talk to Casper about why he will not scare. There has to be a reason. You need to tell him how you feel about him. We have this talk before about you opening up to Casper too let him know how you feel. And you really need to say you're sorry to him when you cool down. It must have hurt Casper hearing those words. You know he looks up to you guys. But he looks to you more as a father figure. Now if you still want to go on our date then I am ready. But if you do not then we can go another time." James said giving Stretch a kiss on the cheek. They have been going out for two years but no one knows in the house. It was a funny story of how they found out that they were in love with just one simple kiss but that is a different story. Stretch did not want to go out anymore. He just wanted to get some sleep. But he knew that they have been planning this for so long.

"I still do but I am still mad and tried. Maybe we can do it next week. Now how are the bills coming for the manor?" Stretch asked wanting to know how the doc was doing with the bills. The doc looked at him and put his face into his hands and cried. He hated being behind in the bills and everyone talking about it. But he knew Stretch was just worried about him. Stretch did not know what to do. He had just made the doc cried. He hated seeing him like this. He was a proud man and would not ask for help with the bills. Even Kitty-Kat asked to help her dad out taking some time off of college to make more money at work. But he did not want her to do that to stop her life for him. Him and Stretch had a fight about people wanting to help him out and to take it. James told him that he would not ask for help from anyone. The fight had gotten to the point that were tears being shred from both men which did not help keeping their relationship a secret when Kathleen was in the room confused as hell. The only thing that saved them from Kat finding out was that Stretch was in a play around the same time the fight had happened. Kat thinking that he was just trying to cry on the spot did not think much of it.

"Do not ask. The bank called when you guys were out and told me I had until Christmas to pay for the eight months that I am behind. They will not make a deal with me to bring down the manor's morgues. I am running out of options Stretch. If the bank takes back the manor then Kat and me have move out. That means you and me have to make an important choice. To stay together or not. I am not going to ask you guys to give up Whipstaff this is your home. But I cannot stay here with you. But I cannot be without you in my life. Let us just go to bed and we will talk about this in the morning. I just wish that I more money to pay the bills off." James said getting up from the chair and walking to the door.

But before he could make it to the door he was pulled into Stretch's body. They started kissing trying to erase the others pain. This always helps them with their problems having each other to be with. "Come to my room Stretch. I want you to be with me to night." James said looking into his violet eyes falling in love all over again.

The ghost smiled at him and told him that he was going to check on the kid then he will be there. He did not worry about the boys they would have guess that he went out for the night to cool down before going to sleep. James nodded his head and began walking to his room.

When he finally got to Casper and Kat's room he had heard Casper crying. "Maybe Uncle Stretch is right Kat. Maybe I am fucking worthless. What ghost does not scare humans? A loser that is who. That is what everyone at school calls me. I hate it so much! But scaring makes me sick to my stomach! I wish I could be more like them but I cannot. Sometimes I think it would have been better if I had crossed over when I died. But then I would have never met you or your dad. I just want them to be happy and proud of whom I am. But that is never going to happen either. Maybe I should start thinking about hunting Whipstaff like a ghost is supposed to do. I do not know what to do Kat. I do not know what to do anymore." Casper said burying his face into the pillow crying his little heart out. Stretch wish that he never called him worthless but there was not way of taking it back. He floated to the doc's room feeling worst then he did when they had gotten home.

Kat pulled Casper into a hug and was trying to comfort him, which only helped a little. "Listen Casper you are a great friend who will be there even if the world was falling apart. Your uncles just do not see that special part of you that I do. You are not worthless you just think scaring is wrong. Now if they start with you again then they will deal with me. But for now lets go to bed." Kat said giving Casper a kiss on the cheek. Casper nodded at her and floated to the lamp and shut it off. All the lights in the manor were off and this was a good time for Michael and Jacob to make their move to kidnap Casper.

"We are almost there brother. Then when we have Casper McFadden in our hands we can go home and save our lord. Come on lets go." Michael said taking a hold of Jacob's hand and moving up to the window that they saw Casper and the fleshie girl in.


	4. Chapter 4: The Kidnapping of Casper Mcfa

Future of Darkness

By: WriterGirl01

Chapter 4: The Kidnapping of Casper McFadden

Michael and Jacob were floating under the window of Casper and Kat's room. Kat went into the small bathroom to change into her pjs. Casper sat at the end of the bed wishing that the daylight would never come. He was still crying but not as much as before. He did not want to see the trio in the morning. "Oh Kat you wanted to tell me something when I got home. What was it?" Casper asked looking at the door.

The door opened to show Kat putting her hair into a ponytail wearing a black tee shirt and baggy sweat pants. She looked at him with sad eyes. She hated seeing her best friend so upset. His uncles were going to hear it from her. She just could not take their crap anymore. "Well I was going to ask you about something that Peter asked me. But it can wait until tomorrow." Kat said to him. Peter Asher was a boy she met at college. The two became good friends at first. But over the years the two had started to fall in love. Now Peter asked her the most important question that any man would asked the person they loved. To be his wife for the rest of their lives. She wanted to say yes, but she needed to talk to Casper about it first. Peter understood and told her to let him know her answer.

Casper knew by Kat's face that this was a very important question. "Come on Kat tell me. What did Pete ask you?" Casper asked her. Kat smiled at him and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Well he wants me to be his wife, Casper. He wants me to marry him." Kat said looking at Casper.

Casper smiled and asked her this. "Do you love him Kat?"

Kat looked at him and smiled at Casper. "Yes with all my heart and soul, Casper."

"Then tell him yes. If you love him and he loves you too then do it. And your dad likes him. Also the trio likes him too." Casper said to her. He was right about that, the trio really did like him a lot. Peter would bring over new vacation spots for the trio so they could scare more people. He was a well like guy. Casper knew that the trio would want him to be their nephew more then him. Do not get Casper wrong he did not hate Peter. He liked him a lot, but he just wished he could get the trio to look at him with the same pride in their eyes that they show to Peter. But after to night Casper knew then that was not going to happen.

"Thanks Casper! This helps me out a lot. Tomorrow I am going to invite Peter over and tell him yes. Then dad can know." Kat said giving Casper a kiss on the cheek. Casper blushed from her kiss. Kat got into the bed and got herself under the covers and fell right to sleep. Casper went to his usual part of the bed and his blue eyes looked up to the ceiling. He did not want tomorrow to come. He was grounded from being himself and to top the icing on the cake he was losing the love of his afterlife to Peter Asher. He hated his afterlife so much right now it was not even funny. But soon Casper fell into a sleepless dream.

Michael was finally going to go threw the window when he saw the door open. Michael moved away from the window to see the leader of the Ghostly Trio come in. Stretch made sure that they were both asleep before he went to Casper. "Casper what I said to you was wrong. You are not worthless. I just want you to do well in school. I know I do not say this much but I love you kiddo. I really do. You and me are going to talk tomorrow ok. Do not let the fleshies bite yea bulbhead." Stretch said putting a blanket over Casper and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Stretch had done this every night when he was sure Casper was sound asleep. He loved the boy and always saw him as his son and not his nephew. He just found it harder to tell him how he felt about the kid. He made sure that Casper was ok and went into his room with his two younger brother's snoring loudly. He rolled his eyes at them and went onto his bed and fell asleep.

Michael finally came out of his hiding spot and flew into the room with Jacob not far behind him. "Now we must make sure we do not wake up McFadden, brother. Now lets get the shot into him. Make sure that the fleshie woman does not wake up. We do not need her sounding the others from their sleep." Michael said to Jacob. He nodded his head to him and went to Kat to make sure she was still asleep. Michael had take the shot out of his cloak that he always worn.

Michael went up to Casper and smiled at the sleeping boy. "You are a cute one McFadden. I wonder what it would be like to touch you. Oh and maybe kiss you." Michael said putting his hand on Casper's right cheek. If his heart could skip a beat, it would have. He had not felt this for a boy since he was alive. Casper turned a little from the touch. Michael saw Casper's eyes begin to open. Michael went on top of him before Casper could do anything. He put his right hand on his mouth going closer to his left ear. "Now Casper McFadden you will not sound any alarm to any one in the manor. Or else your little fleshie friend will die by my hand. Do you understand me?" Michael said smelling Casper's left side of his neck.

Casper did not understand what he was doing to his neck. But he knew for sure that he did not like it one bit. He nodded his head yes. Michael smiled at him and pulled his hand away from Casper's mouth. Casper looked and him and did not care for the fact that he was still on him and that his hand was now moving over his chest. Casper took his right hand to Michael's left hand and pushed his hand away from him. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" Casper asked trying to keep Michael's hands off his body.

Michael was getting mad at Casper. He bent down getting the shot ready. "The name's Michael, McFadden. You see cutie; my boss wants to meet you. But I cannot tell you the reason. All I ask of you is to be a good boy and come with me with no problem. If you do not then your friend what is her name again, oh right, Kathleen will die right in front of you." Michael said putting his left hand under Casper's body and pulling him closer to him.

Casper knew that Michael was telling the truth. He loved Kat too much to have her get killed. Just for once he wanted to be able to protect her. "Please do not hurt Kat. I will do anything, just please do not hurt my friend." Casper said a little to loud.

Just then Kat began to move around a little bit. "Casper? Are you ok?" Did you have a bad dream?" Kat asked in a sleepy voice. Casper looked a Michael who took out a small knife from his cloak waving it in front of Casper's face. Michael had pulled him closer to him licking his lips. Casper gulped at what the boy was thinking about.

"Nothing Kat, sorry had a bad dream. But I am fine now." Casper said hoping that was enough for her to go back to sleep.

Kat yawned turning over to her left side. "Ok Casper. But if you have another bad dream you can come sleep next to me ok. Good night." Kat said falling back to sleep.

"Good night Kat." Casper said.

Michael smiled at him putting the shot into his arm. Casper gasped in pain as he felt the liquid going into his transparent body. Michael had took that as a good sign to kiss him. Michael put his mouth onto Casper's mouth and began to kiss him. Casper tried to pull away, but his body was not moving to his will. Michael was so lost in the kiss that he did not realized that all the shot was in Casper's body.

Michael began to move his hand that was holding Casper all over his lower back. Slowly Casper was becoming very weak and stopped fighting Michael. Michael began to think that Casper was enjoying the kiss and deepened the kiss more. Casper's hands went limp and his body began to burn up.

Jacob was the first to see that Casper's body was turning red. His eyes went wide knowing that his brother had messed up again. "Brother stop! The boy is turning red." Jacob yelled at Michael. Jacob flew over to his brother pulling on his left arm. Michael pulled away from Casper to glare at his brother. When he looked back at Casper his eyes went wide. Casper was not moving and his body was red.

Just to make his luck worse his brother had woken up the Kat girl from her sleep. "Ok Casper you can come sleep next to me. You do not have to, OH MY GOD! CASPER!" Kat yelled seeing her beloved best friend weak and in the arms of a ghost boy who was hurting him. "How dare you hurt my friend? Dad! Guys come in here Casper needs you! There is a boy ghost who is hurting Casper!" Kat screamed to the top of her lungs. She got up as fast as she could to get to Casper.

"Jacob go now! I will be with you soon!" Michael said putting Casper closer to his body. Casper moaned from the pain of his body being so hot. He went up to Kat and punched her hard in her stomach. Kat fell on all fours coughing very hard from the punch.

Casper turned his head to her direction. "K-K-Kat." Casper said with his head falling onto Michael's right shoulder. Michael lick Casper's right cheek just as the door opens to show Dr. Harvey running to Kat. Michael knew he needed to get out before the trio got there. Michael threw the small knife at the Harvey's, almost hitting Dr. Harvey in the face. He duck just in the time for the knife to go past him. "Well Casper and I must be off. He is going to see my boss. Oh! And Dr. Harvey please tell the trio I will take go care of their nephew." Michael said pulling Casper closer to him. He gave Casper another lick on his right cheek.

Casper began to shake from his fever being so high. Michael knew that he did not have much time left before things got worse for him. He made sure he had a go hold on Casper and threw out the window.

James went to Kat who was rubbing her stomach going into her father's arms. "Kat what happened?" Her father asked. Rubbing her back. She looked at her father.

When she was about to tell her father the trio came in. "What the hell is going on!" Stretch yelled looking at Kat with a glare. "You know Kat you may not want your beauty sleep but some of us do." Stretch said. He looked for Casper but could not find him. He began to worry. It was not like his nephew to not be bed at this time. Also the fact that he was grounded until Stretch said anything to him. Stretch knew there was something wrong. "Where is Casper? This is not let him to be out of his room at this hour." Stretch said looking at the Harvey's.

James looked at Stretch with a serious look. "This ghost teenage boy took him Stretch. Casper's body was red and he was shaking. The boy also said that he will take care of him. I believe this boy is going to hurt Casper if you know what I mean Stretch. He went out the window." James said to Stretch. Kat rolled her eyes at her father.

"Dad I am not a kid anymore. I know what he was doing to Casper. He had the hot's for Casper. The boy kissed him too Stretch. His lips were all swollen from the boy." Kat said looking at the leader. Stretch put his hands into fists. How dare someone kidnap his nephew and try to take his nephew's innocent away. When he got a hold of this kid he was going to pay big time.

"Come on boys lets go get Short Sheet." Stretch said as the trio shot threw the window.

In the woods Jacob and Michael were talking to Samantha who look like she had just woken up. She was showing up as a hollow gram to them. She looked at Casper and knew that her cousin messed up again. Michael had told her what had happened at the manor. "Are you stupid?" I cannot believe that you did that? You must bring Casper McFadden to me now Michael. Hurry he is shaking from his fever being too high. Hurry before his uncles come to get him." Samantha yelled pushing some buttons to open a portal for them to come home. The portal opened up; just as they were about to go threw the portal they heard someone calling Casper's name.

"CASPER! There he is boy's! Let's get bulbhead!" Stretch yelled as flew as fast as he could to Casper.

"Jacob go into the portal. I will be right behind you." Michael said pushing Jacob into the portal. Jacob looked back at his brother scared.

"But brother I am scared." Jacob said whining. Michael just took a hold of him and threw him in. Michael was about to get into the portal when he felt someone pushing from him. Casper had woken up to seeing the trio trying to save him.

"Uncle Stretch! Help! I cannot move my body!" Casper yelled with tears coming down his face. He wanted to get away from Michael. For the first time in his afterlife he just wanted his uncles to hold him. He did not care if they teased him for it later now. He just wanted them to protect him. Just then Michael morph his hand into a rock and slammed it into Casper's head. Casper made a sound of pure pain that the trio never heard from him. Casper's head fell forward onto Michael's lower right arm. The trio could not believe it. That kid had hit their nephew! Stretch was going to hurt this kid for sure now.

Michael looked at them and smiled. "If you come any closer to me. I will make your nephew's afterlife a living nightmare. Now if you excuse me, my boss is excepting Casper." Michael said laughing at the trio. With that Michael disappeared into the portal with Casper. The portal closed leaving the trio alone in the woods.

Stretch started cursing up a storm. "How in the fuck could we allow Casper to be taken? What the hell are we going to get the kid back? FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Stretch yelled punching a near by tree. Stinkie and Fatso have only seen Stretch get this pissed off when Casper had died. Stinkie went up to Stretch to try to get his brother to calm down.

"Stretch! Beating up the damn tree up is not going to help us get Short Sheet back." Stinkie said. Stretch took a deep and looked at his younger brother. He knew Stinkie was right taking it out on the tree was not going to help them bring back their nephew. They would have to go home and make a plan to save Casper.

"Come on guys let's go home. We have to find a way to bring back Short Sheet. And with that the trio headed home." Stretch said as the trio flew back home to come with a plan with the Harvey's to get back Casper.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Lord

Future of Darkness

By: WriterGirl01

Chapter 5: Meeting The Lord

21 years into the future Samantha went to check on her lover. As she went threw the door and she smiled. The Lord was finally sound a sleep. He was sleeping with his arms wide opened. She went to him to make sure that he was not in pain. She smiled thanking the shots for working to allow her love to have some sleep.

Then her cell phone rang to let her know that Michael and Jacob were back with Casper McFadden. She knew that her lord wanted to know the second they had gotten back. Samantha knew that is she did not wake up her lord, and then she will feel his wrath. But she wanted him to have more sleep and to save Michael from his blunder.

She left their room and was flying to the lab. She was almost there when a girl ghost came out of a room from her left. She had long blonde hair with a pink bow on top of her head. She had light blue eyes. "Poil! I need your help in the lab." Samantha said stopping to be near Poil.

Poil and Samantha did not see eye to eye when it came to The Lord. Samantha knew that Poil had known her love from school. She also knew that Poil was friends with Casper McFadden. "Why do you need my help for Desjardins?" Why not use the Toupin's brothers to help you?" Poil asked giving her a dark look. Samantha gave her a dark look right back. When I said they could not see eye to eye. I met that they could not stand each other.

"Well Anderson they are doing something important for our lord. They are coming back now. And I need your help to hold the ghost they have gotten." Samantha said wanting to punch Poil in the face. Poil knew too well what they were doing.

"Hell no Samantha! I will not help you with destroying another soul, because he is in pain." Poil said crossing her arms over her chest. Samantha could not stand her anymore. Her love put a roof over her head after he destroyed her boyfriend. If only Poil knew who the soul was that her love wanted to devour.

"Just come with me Poil. I will need your help with the soul. It is someone from your past." Samantha said floating away from her. Poil looked at her for a moment and began to float after her.

"Who is it Samantha? Oh! Is my Spooky!? I hope it is my Spooky!" Poil said putting her right hand over her undead heart. Samantha felt bad for her. Poil truly never let go of Spooky. She was going to be crush when she found out that it was not Spooky, but Casper.

As Samantha opened the door to the lab she gasped in shock. Michael was on top of Casper trying to hold him still. "Come on McFadden. Just one little kiss. I will make you so pleased. Just stop shaking for one god damn minute." Michael said slamming Casper's arms to the table that he had him on. Casper's body was getting redder by the second. Michael began to move on Casper's lower body up and down enjoying the boy more every second.

Samantha pulled her hands into fists. There were sometimes that she understood why his mother had killed him. And this was one of those moments. "Michael get the hell off him now." Samantha said flying to Michael trying to push him off. Poil could not believe that it was Casper! She had not seen Casper for 21 years. She did not understand what the lord was planning.

"Poil I need your help of getting this idiot off McFadden!" Samantha said trying to get Michael off of him. Poil flew up to her and punched Michael right in the face. Finally they were able to get him off and were trying to get Casper to stop from shaking.

"Why is he shaking so bad, Samantha?" Poil asked. Poil had her right hand on Casper's right cheek. Casper's right hand went right up and held Poil's hand there, not wanting her to take it away.

Samantha looked at him with worry in her eyes. "His fever is too high Poil. I need you to keep your hand there until I can get a shot into him to bring down his fever." Samantha said who ran over to a drawer and pulled out a yellow shot and came right back to them. Samantha took a hold of his left arm and put the yellow shot into him.

Casper moaned in pain from the shot and opened his eyes to look at the people. When his eyes look at Poil he began to cry. "Poil please get me back home. I want my Uncle Stretch! Please, please, please!" Casper cried trying to get up from the table. He was unable to get up.

"The poor little baby wants his uncles." A male said in a dark voice. Poil had a disgusted look on her face. Casper looked at Poil not knowing why she was so upset. Casper turned his head to where Poil was looking to the male and tried to hide behind Poil. The ghost came closer to where they were. He put his right hand on his forehead. "Why is he so hot dear? Oh! Why did you not wake me up when they got back Samantha? Why in the hell are his lips swollen?" The lord asked. He looked at Samantha with fury in his blue eyes. Samantha took a step back from him. She knows that she is in trouble for not waking him up to let him know that they were back.

She put her hands up in front of her trying to think of something to say to her lover. "Darling please let me explain. Michael and Jacob had gotten back about an hour after you fell asleep. I did not want to wake you up since you had a horrible night. The reason he is so hot is that Michael put all the shot into him. I gave him a shot that will bring down his fever. I do not know why his lips are swollen that you have to ask Michael about that." Samantha said shaking from head to tail.

The lord turned his head form his love and looked to Michael. Michael went pale knowing that he was in for it now. "Michael you will come with me into my office. This is the last time you mess up on a job I give." The lord said floating away from Casper. Michael started to follow his lord with Jacob fright behind him. The lord stopped right in his place and turned to look at Jacob. The young ghost jumped when his boss looked at him. He began to shale thinking that he was in trouble.

The lord went up to him and smiling at him. "You are not in trouble Jacob. I am just going to have a little chat with your dear elder brother. I want you to stay here with the girls and help them with Casper McFadden." The lord said putting his left hand on Jacob's right shoulder pushing him to the girls. Jacob looked at his brother who nodded his head for him to stay. The lord turned his head to Michael and nodded at him to go to his office.

As the two males left Samantha wipe her right arm over her forehead. She knew that she was not going to escape her love's anger. She looked at Casper whose skin was now going back to its normal color. Casper was not shaking anymore. She knew that the boy was going to be fine. The only thing that Casper could not do was float. That would take about three hours to come back to him. That would be enough for her love to devour McFadden's soul. "He should be fine now. All he has to do is rest and he will be ready for what out lord is planning." Samantha said to them.

Poil looked at Casper who had his eyes closed. She was rubbing his right cheek. "What is he planning Samantha? Why dose he need Casper for?" Poil asked taking her hand away from Casper's cheek. He moaned out of displeasure of Poil taking her hand away.

Samantha went Closer to him to find out if he was in pain. "Casper McFadden are you in pain?" Samantha asked him. Casper opened his eyes and looked at Samantha.

"Please, just call me Casper. My body feels so numb. Why can I not float?" Casper asked Samantha. Samantha took a deep breath. Good the shot was leaving his body and he should be ok to devour.

"The shot that Michael gave you will unable you to float or move your lower half. Now you need to rest." Samantha said floating away from him. She went up to Jacob who was sitting on the chair looking at Casper. "What is the matter Jacob?" Samantha asked. He looked at her scared.

"Is the lord going to devour brother, Samantha?" She was taken back by the question. She knew that the boys have been close since she could remember. She knew that the lord was mad at him. But she did not think that he would devour Michael over it.

"Do not worry so much Jacob. I think the lord is mad that he could not follow rules. Our lord will not devour Michael. He wants to find out what happened to McFadden. Now can you go get me a blanket and a pillow for Casper McFadden." Samantha said to Jacob. Jacob looked at Samantha for a moment and took off to go get the items that she wanted.

Samantha went back to where Poil was, next to Casper. "I have Jacob getting a blanket and a pillow for him." Samantha said looking at Casper. She looked at him and saw that he was asleep and Samantha at him. Thank god that he was asleep. The shot that she gave him will work better for him. She went to put her hand on his forehead when Poil stopped her hand.

"What is the matter Poil? Do you not want me to touch your boyfriend? I knew you and McFadden had a thing. That's why Spooky could not stand him." Samantha said trying to get her hand out of Poil's hand. Jacob came back with the blanket and the pillow and saw the faces on the girls. Jacob hide behind the chair that he was sitting on before he went to get the items that Samantha asked him to get.

Poil was so mad. How dare Samantha say that she was cheating on Spooky with Casper? She never saw Casper as anything but a friend. She just wanted to punch her in the face by saying that. Then a smile came upon Poil's face and she looked right at Samantha who was still trying to get her hand out of Poil's grip.

"Maybe, Samantha you are getting tried of being with him. Maybe you want someone who is young and innocence. Is that the reason you want to touch Casper? He is too good for the likes of you." Poil said. Samantha was boiling over at what she said.

"You shut your mouth Anderson! I love our lord with all my soul. Just like you did with Spooky. Casper McFadden means nothing to me, but a soul for him to devour." Samantha said looking at Poil's shocked face. She looked at Jacob who was hiding behind a chair trembling. Poil let go of her hand and moved to Casper's right side.

Samantha went up to Jacob and put her hand out to him. "Jacob come on now, do not be afraid. Poil and me were just having a small disagreement on McFadden. Good boy you got me the things I asked. Come on my little one." Samantha said. Jacob took her hand and walked with her to Casper.

Poil took the pillow from Jacob and took a hold of Casper's head and put the pillow under his head. Casper took a hold of Poil's left arm and snuggled into it. "Poor thing you do not want me to leave you." Poil said to him. Jacob handed Poil the blanket and moved to Samantha's side. Poil put the blanket on him, and tried to move her hand away, but Casper moaned for her not to move. "Well I will stay here until he loosens his grip on me. You better tell him that I will not allow him to devour Casper's soul. I will not help him Samantha. I will not!" Poil said to her. Samantha gave her a dark look. She was about to say something when someone put his right hand on her shoulder.

"Samantha come with me I must talk to you." The lord said floating up to Casper. He put his hand on Casper's forehead. Samantha looked at her lord and smiled. Soon McFadden will be ready to devour soon.

"His fever is down that is good. Poil you will stay here and take care of him until Samantha said he is ready to be devoured. Come on Samantha we must talk. Soon, soon Casper McFadden your soul will be mine." The lord said taking a hold of Samantha's hand floating out of the room.

"Oh Jacob go to your brother. I may have beat him up a little too much." The lord said giving Jacob an evil smile.

Jacob gasped at his lord and flew out of the room as fast as he could. "And you and me will have a talk about your failure for not following my order." The lord said to Samantha giving her an evil glare. Samantha started to tremble from fear of what he said.


	6. Chapter 6: Asher's Asking for Help

The Future of Darkness

By: WriterGirl01

Chapter 6: Asher's Asking for Help

When the Ghostly Trio had gotten home to see the lights on the main entrance of the manor. "What the hell are the fleshies doing?" Fatso asked more to him then his brothers. The trio did not know how to tell the Harvey's that they could not save Casper. Stretch did not know what to do. He had no idea where those ghosts took Casper. And what the hell was that portal anyway? He wanted to be strong for his brothers and not to show them that their eldest brother was scared, but he was. He did not know how long he could keep his fear buried from his younger brothers. Sooner or later they will see that he had no idea how to get Casper back and that he was scared of what they were going to do with their nephew. He will have to talk to the doc about what they could do get the youngest family member back.

As they entered the manor threw the wall they saw a teenager girl and boy talking to Kat and the Doc. Normally the trio would scare any fleshie out of their house. But with Casper kidnapped they just did not care anymore. There was a reason that the trio were so protective of the manor. They never told anyone this but they did this to make sure that Casper was safe. The trio was very protective of their only nephew. It was like this when they were all alive and were taking care of Casper when their elder brother, J.T. Casper's father went on trips to sell his inventions. So the trio have been more of father's to him then his own father. But two months before Casper died his father had kicked out his uncles and he never saw them again until they died. Those last two months were worst days of Casper's life. But that is a story for another day. Lets just say that this is the reason that the trio have unfinished business is they want to know what happened to him in those two months before he died, and want to protect him and be there for him.

"Who are you and how did you get into the manor?" Kat asked eyeing the girl and boy with her arms across her chest. With everything that happened to night was not going to trust anyone that she did not know. Stretch knew that she was scared and upset of what happened to Casper and she was not going to listen to anyone right now. This is the one time that Stretch could stand her. He looked at the girl and had a feeling that this looked a lot like Kat. But he did not understand why he was thinking that. And the boy looked like both Kat and Pete. But he was smart of enough to know that the kids were too old to be Kat and Peter's children. He had no idea what the hell was going on. He looked at the girl who was talking to Kat.

"Hi, my name is Amy Asher and this is my little brother Malachi Asher. This may sound a little far out there but just hear me out. We are 21 years into the future. Are parents were named Peter and Kathleen Asher. We are here to protect Casper McFadden from Michael and Jacob Toupin who are coming to bring him back to their Lord." Amy said getting weird looks from the humans and ghost in Whipstaff. Stretch did not know what to think anymore. Are these kids are crazy or something? From the future give them a break. First their beloved nephew goes missing and now they have these two kids saying that they are "from the future" crap. He had an enough with this crap for one night. All he now wanted to do was think of a way to get Casper back from where ever they took him too.

"We have not time for this crap right now Kitty Kat. We got to find a way to get Short Sheet back. Now if you do not mind and get the hell out of my house that will be great." Stretch said going to where the Doc was standing. He knew that he wanted to talk to him alone. Amy looked at the leader and knew the only way for him to believe her was to say something that they would only know.

"I know that you are upset that Casper failed everything in school David, Samuel and Francis, but do not be so mad at him. Oh yes and I know that Peter Asher had asked you to marry him Kat. And I know that you are having a hard time paying the bills for the manor. I know that the bank has been getting on your case about the bills. And I know that you Dr. Harvey have not told them that they are going to foreclose the manor by the end of the year if you do not come up with all the money by then. I hope I have prove that I am not lying to you." Amy said taking a breath with everyone looking at her with wide eyes. Kat could not believe what she was hearing. She did not know this girl from a hole in the wall and how did she know that her boyfriend asked her to marry him. Peter was an orphan when he was three-years-old. His mother and father, Miles and Elizabeth Asher, were killed in a car crash with his older brother Jack Asher who was eight-years-old and his twin sister named Helen Asher. He was the only one to live the crash. And both of his parents had no siblings to take him. He was in a foster home for about nine years until his foster parents adapted him. He has no family that is connected to him by blood. How did she know about that?

The trio looked at her shocked. No one knew their fleshie names. The only one in the house who did was Casper and he knew better then to say anything to the fleshies in the manor. Who the hell was this girl? Stretch was being to feel that the girl was telling the truth. But why is her and her brother here anyway. Dose she know the two teenage ghost boys that took Casper away. "Fine I feel that you are telling the truth, but I have one thing to ask you. Who in the hell are the two ghosts that kidnapped out nephew Casper?" Stretch asked the girl.

"Great Amy they beat us to Casper. Now you know that he has him and you know he is closer to his plan being done. We need to get back home now and get the rebelling going before that can happen. Just forget them Amy they are not going to help us beat him." The boy named Malachi said to his older sister. She looked at him with a dirty glare.

"We need them to know who he is Mal. Maybe just maybe with their help we can finally get him to cross over. And get rid of the others that are loyal to him. Yes I agree with you that we should get home as soon as we can. Hope to god we get there before he devours Casper." Amy said to her brother. The trio looked at her with wide eyes. Devour their nephew what the hell were they are talking about. Amy looked at them and signed at them. She really did not want to waste more time in the manor. But she knew that the trio would not move without her telling them a little of the story.

"I really do not want to stay here much longer, but I know you need to know what is happening. You see I am your and Peter Asher's only daughter mom, and Malachi is your only son. You moved out of Whipstaff before I was born to Rockport, Maine. We never really were here at the manor after that. Casper was not as close to the family as he use to be. Then by the end of the year in 2014, the year I was born you lost the manor and had to move out. The trio, you guys were now looking to cross over, but Casper was not ready. I think that you guys just gave up on him and you went your own ways. After that we really do not know what happened to Casper. He just disappeared from the Friendship. Mom was trying to find him when she was pregnant with Mal but never found him. Then this evil ghost comes to Friendship in the year 2020 and destroys everything in his path. He only has half of his soul and needs to devour other souls in order to stay on earth. He is an evil ghost that has killed many people to get what he wants. About a year ago he killed you and dad. You guys were getting close to finding a way to get rid of him. I have been taking care of Mal and me since then. Now he has a new plan to devour Casper's soul and then he will be cured of the ghost cancer and he will be more powerful then he has been. And when that happens he will destroy Friendship for good." Amy said looking at them to believe her and Mal and help them take down the lord once and for all.

It took them a few minutes to allow the information to sink in. "So this ghost is going to eat my nephew and then we are screwed. And why do you guys call him lord anyway? What is his real name?" Stretch asked the girl. Amy looked at him and put her head down. She could not tell him his name just yet. He would find out sooner or later but this was not the time to do it. When they were in their own time with the Harvey's and the trio then they will know, but for know that would have to be hidden from them.

"No one knows for sure what his name is. There are so many rumors of where he came from that we really do not know. Not even his own girlfriend knows his true name. But we must be going. If we do not stop him then your time and ours will be destroyed. I know he will not stop until our rebelling is dead and buried. And any fleshie or ghost that stands in his way will be taken out. He is dangerous and must be stop at all cause. Are you with us or not? But we really could use your help. With your help we may stand a chance to save the future of Friendship, Maine. Please help us." Amy said almost to the point of tears.

Kat went up to Amy and Malachi and opened her arms to them. They ran into her arms and started to cry. They have always been so close to their parents that their murder had killed them in some way. Now to get this moment to be held by their mother even if she was her younger self was a blessing to them. "I have always wanted to be hugged by you mommy. After your death I felt like giving up and letting him win. But you told us that we could not give up on anything. That is the reason that we still fight. We must stop him. And the fact is that I do not give up is to avenge you and dad's death. I want him to pay for his sins that he has done. He has destroyed so many ghosts' afterlives. And the destroyed fleshies lives too. He even took out one of Casper's friends named Spooky." Amy said snuggling into Kat's right arm.

Malachi looked at Kat and smiled at her. "Come mom lets go kick some evil ghost ass." He said to her. Kat looked at him and laughed. She now knew that these kids where her and Peter's children. Amy was so much like her, fire in her eyes and not wanting to give up and wanting to protect the people that she loves. As for Malachi he was his father. Fun to be around and always being a wise ass when the time was right for it. She knew that these kids were telling the truth. Now all she had to do is get Stretch to believe them. If she can get him to help then the others will come no matter what.

Kat let go of them and turned around to look at Stretch right in his face. "We have to help them you guys. Casper can be in trouble. Come on and help for once in your afterlives." Kat said standing up to the trio. The leader knew that his nephew needed to be helped and that these kids maybe able to him.

"Ok I guess we can help those kids boys. As long as they help us get Casper back home then we will help them. Now how do we get to your time fleshie?" Stretch said to her.

"The name is Amy, big nose and all I have to do is open a portal here in Whipstaff and we just jump into it and we will be in our time." Amy said taking out a remote control and started punching some numbers in. It took a few moments but a portal opened and Amy looked at them.

"Well it is time for us to jump in. Then will tell you more when the other side opens up. Come lets go." Amy said taking ahold of Malachi's hand and jumping into the portal. Kat was about to jump in after them, but her father stop her.

"Are you sure about this Bucket? They may be leading into a trap." Dr. Harvey said to her. Kat looked at him with fire in her eyes. He knew that there was nothing he could do to stop her.

"I believe them dad. And I want to help them with their problem. I also want to save Casper from that evil ghost. Lets go we do not have much time left." Kat said jumping into the portal. James Harvey rolled his eyes at his only daughter. Kat was so much like her mother that he sometimes feels like he did not really lose his wife. He looked at the boys and smiled at them.

"Come on boys lets go save Casper." The Dr. Harvey said jumping into the portal. Stretch rolled his eyes at him. He knew that smile was for him and only him. Telling him to move his tail or he was not going to get any kisses form him for a week. And he knew that he would keep his word.

"Come on boys lets go save Short Sheet." Stretch said jumping into the portal. Stinkie and Fatso followed their brother into the portal.

The trio were thrown out of the portal into the rumble of an house that had been destroyed a long time ago. As they got up and looked around they gasped in shock and anger. The house that was no long there was Whipstaff Manor. Stretch wanted to cry. How could this happen to his brother's house? All of their memories were gone forever in this future. He wanted to know what happen to the manor. "What the hell happen to the manor?" Stretch asked.

Amy looked at him and frowned. But her brother answered his question before she could. "An earthquake took out the manor about ten years ago. No one was living here when it happened. We were here when it happened. We were trying to stop the lord from destroying Casper's toys and all the pictures of the McFadden family. But we were too late too stop him. Then the earthquake happened and the manor came down to the ground." Mal said to them. The trio had gotten so mad that the only thing that they could was cry. The fleshies gave them a few moments to let their sadness take them.

"We are save here until we come up with a plan to get into the lord's manor. His manor is not as big as Whipstaff was so it will not take long to find out were Casper is. But soon they will be ready to make their plan and devour him. My troops will be ready when we get into the manor. Soon we will finally be able to stop him once and for all." Amy said pulling out her cell phone. She punches in some numbers and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Jake. No we were too late, they had taken Casper McFadden. No I think it was the Toupin brothers. Hopefully Michael Toupin had mess up on getting Casper here. If he did that will buy us some time. If not we are screwed. Yes. Yes they are with us. Listen we are going to his manor. When we get in there I will send you a text that we are in. Then you get the troops together and attack. I will see you sometime later. Thanks we are all going to need luck in this mission. Bye for now old friend." Amy said hanging up the cell phone.

Amy looked at them and began to walk away from the rumble of Whipstaff Manor. "We should get going. Buy this time the lord will be planning his next move in his plan. Come on lets go." Amy said with her brother not far behind her. Kat went after them leaving her father and the trio behind.

"Doc what can we do? If this happens to the manor then we have no where to go. I cannot believe that this happens to my elder brother's house. I hope he can forgive me that this happens to his beloved manor." Stretch said putting his head down low. Dr. Harvey had enough and slapped him in the face.

"Get over the manor Stretch! Your brother is not going to care about the manor when his only son will lost forever if we do not do anything! Lets go before we loss the others." Dr. Harvey said letting go of Stretch's arm and walking away from them. Stinkie and Fatso looked at their brother and began to move away from him. "Hey were the hell are you two going?" Stretch asked his younger brothers.

"We are going with the doc. I want to get Casper back as much as you do. But if just stay here and cry over the manor then we are not going to get Casper back." Fatso said flying away from his brothers.

"Lets go bro we need to save Casper." Stinkie said pulling Stretch up and flying away holding onto his elder brothers hand. Stretch took hand back and smiled at his brother.

"Ok Stink I hear yeah lets go get the little runt. I think that I am not going to push him into scaring. I will let him chose. He has been through one hell of a day." Stretch said to Stinkie as flew to catch up with the others. Little did they know that this day was not going to be a great day for them. There will be a lot of pain for inhibitions and dead of Whipstaff Manor.


End file.
